The girl and the guys: Meg's adventure at camp
by gottagogood196
Summary: This story is about Total Drama revenge of the island with a bit of romance and competition. I've added a new character to it and her name is Meg. She's a girl from America but she knows how to play the game or any game really. She's in it to win it but so are some others. But they're in it to win some hearts as well. Sorry if I make mistakes. I do not own Total Drama.
1. Parents will be parents

The exception envelope I held in my hand wound me up and I went crazy running around the house screaming. Sowing it to my parents was a disaster. It's was more like a punishment than anything else. I was forced to buy fifteen note pads to fill in when I went to the camp and I was forced to watch hours and hours of Total Drama to observe mistakes made by contestants. My parents lectured me on how to plan out challenges and use others to my advantage. My parents packed everything for me and I Scurried through it all finding everything was all normal looking. My parents wanted me to look natural and not too serious. They didn't want anyone to suspect how serious I was going to play. My father created items and special clothing to help through tough challenges and my mother made me disgusting meals very day to get me ready for the food that Chef would present me with. Every day for a month was a disaster and was all crucial training. My parents not only wanted me to win the game, but they wanted me to own the game. I can be a bit of a mean person at times, but I didn't want to win and rub it in people's faces. I also wanted to be friends with all of the contestants. No enemies were to be made. The fateful day came and I boarded the plane. The trip was long and I had no idea what was to come except challenges.


	2. First come, first served

Arriving at the campsite, I looked around searching for other competitors. Realizing I was the first to arrive, I listened as The host (Chris McLean) introduced me to the camera.

"And here's our first competitor, Meg! One of the nicest, yet meanest people you could meet."

I bit annoyed with my introduction, I managed to keep my emotions tucked away with only a slight cringe on my face.

"Ummm, hi. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr McLean." I gave the viewers an awkward smile and moved some hair away from the face.

Chef grunted and cleared his throat loudly. Filled with my jumpy fear of Chef, I _finished_ my sentence.

"A-and you too Chef, it's an honour!" I quickly added. Seeing him smile, I sighed in relief. Take in the _view_ of the area, I got out my pen and note pad. I lugged my big suitcase along the ground and sat on a log as the next contestant was dropped off. It was a very small boy wearing glasses. He was skinny and short. He didn't look very intimidating in fact, being here at total drama, he looked completely out of his element. I was startled out of my thoughts as Chris introduced him.

"And our second competitor, Cameron, the one and only competitor who has his brains over brawn."

"Wow my first time being on an island! Hmm . . . the outside world can be much unlike what my mother described it to me. It doesn't look very green or sunny out here it all looks a little . . . infected."

"Yeah it does look that way doesn't it." Chris said as he chuckled with Chef. 'What was their deal?' I thought to myself as I returned my attention to The small boy who was approaching me as he tugged at his bag, dragging it along the ground. I observed him as he struggled to carry it even though it wasn't very big. Then I began to take notes, just as my parents told me to. I wrote:  
_Cameron: Small, short, weak, smart. Easy to befriend because he doesn't get out much. Notes to self: Get started right away. I need as many allies as possible._

The other competitors arrived one by one and I wrote notes for every single one:

_Scott: Sneaky, good looking, quirky, unpredictable, smart when it comes down to sabotage. Notes to self: Watch out if your put on his team.  
Anne Maria: Not very smart, no game plan, loves money, loves fashion, loves hair. Notes to self: Don't mess with her hair stuff and be careful with her hair. It's solid.  
Brick: Sporty, candidate, is good at taking orders (not fast food), camo, strong, athletic, competitive, dedicated, is a team person, has a scared side, good looking. Notes to self: Can be helpful but find out his weaknesses first before befriending unless on team. If he is, befriending comes first.__  
__Mike: Is average. Notes to self: He's hiding something personal . . . Find out what it is.  
____Zoey: Is very friendly, can get very mad, has a thing for Mike. Notes to self: Be her besty, you'll need her later. Total Drama can get tough and depressing.  
____Staci: Talkative, chatter box, annoying. Notes to self: Vote off first. Will save time._  
Lightning: Athletic, sporty, competitive, stupid, sometimes talks in 3rd person, has and annoying catch phrase. Notes to self: Don't bother with him. He's too light headed to help.  
___Sam: Gamer guy, quick reflexes, needs to game often or will go insane, nerdy. Notes to self: I don't know . . . he's weird. Just act natural for now._  
Dakota: Pretty, loves her phone, likes being on TV and having her photo taken, rich family, light headed. Notes to self: Ignore, she'd not worth teaching but making friends with her could be some help. Like I said before, I need as many allies as I can get.  
B: Doesn't talk, is a good thinker in sticky situations, is big, is quite strong, is quite smart. Notes to self: If we're on the same team, keep him on board. He will be useful.  
___Jo: Manipulative, sporty, competitive, likes to take charge. Notes to self: Watch out for her. Take her down._  
Dawn: Aura reader, weirdo, spiritual, I think she can read minds. Notes to self: She knows what I'm like just by looking at me. I can't lie to her so just be honest with her or whenever shes around. Act like there's nothing to hide.  
Notes to self: Befriend all team mates and gain their trust and loyalty. It will be needed.

I watched everyone and their facial expressions as they entered the island as a sudden stench hit my nostrils. I began to see one by one, they began to hold there's noses and I followed and cried out:

"Oh my god, what is that smell?!" I held my breath and waited for an answer.

Chris chuckled with Chef some more and then replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention, there's been a huge amount of toxic waste spotted all around the island. All of the health organisations permissions said that it wasn't safe to have life on but since it can't damage me because I have special meds, I don't care! But I don't have any for anyone else except Chef. Ha ha, oh well, just makes the place more dangerous for you guys."

The contestants began rolling on the ground and screaming, all except for a few: Brick, Jo, Scott, Dawn, Anne maria for some reason and myself of course. Scott had sat next to me when he arrived. He was holding his nose and complaining about the smell as all of us did but it was only us that had realized the howling from the woods. I decided to ignore it and start a conversation with him but before I could Chris began announcing the teams.

"Alright sit down and shut up! Chris here is going to announce the teams!" With a bit of yell from Chef, everyone began to calm down and they listened to Chris. I could see that Scott had noticed my fear of Chef. 'Now that he had seen that, he had an advantage over me. Now I needed to over come it. *sigh* What a drag.'

"Thank you Chef. Now, listen up, the order to see who's in each other's teams is just in the order you arrived in sort of, so don't worry you don't have to do anything your lucky today." He chuckled again. 'We were defiantly not going to have a lucky day.' I thought to myself.

"Alrighty then, Meg, Scott, Brick, Zoey, Lightning, Dakota and Jo you will be known as: The 'Mutant Maggots'!" He announced. Scott looked at me and grinned.

"Well I guess we're on the same team."

I felt my cheeks flush red but I shook it off and smirked.

"You better be ready because I know how this game works. I hope the other players do too."

"Oh don't worry about me, I've done stuff like this show before. I'm ready. Are you?" He looked and me with a competitive smile and stuck out his hand. I shook it firmly and replied.

"Ready."

*** Confessionals***

Scott: "You see, the whole idea of this game is to take over everyone on your team and get them to do what you want them to. Then, you get them to vote off players you don't want or you think would pose as a threat. Trust me, I got this game all figured out."

Meg: "That Scott guy doesn't stand a chance. It's easy to tell that he's trying to make friends with me just so he can use me." *laughs* "Guys are so easy."

*** End of Confessionals ***

Chris: "And now for the next team. Cameron, Anne Maria, Mike, Staci, Sam, B and Dawn shall be known as: The 'Toxic Rats'! and please do not ask me why the names are 'disgusting' because you'll find out soon enough."

*** Confessionals***

Dawn: "These team names are so negative and this island is full of polluted waters and infected animals. Those poor things, Chris is so cruel to this island."

Sam: "So, these are the confessionals. Yep, exactly what I expected. Anyway, the 'Toxic Rats'? What a lame name. I could have thought of at least 20 better names!" *Plays on DS console.*

*** End of Confessionals ***

Chris: "Okay, now that the teams are settled it's time for our first challenge. We thought we'd take it old school and do what we did last time there was a first challenge here. Ha ha, yep, that;s right, you're all going to jump off Mt Total Drama and land in the man eating mutant shark infested waters. That is unless you land in the safety circle. But it's a bit smaller than it was last time you saw it. Ha ha, ha ha, HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Scott: "Did you just say 'mutant', man eating sharks'?!" Scott staggered.

Chris: "Yea I know right, mutant, man eating sharks! Apparently the toxic waste all over the island mutated all the animals so yea. Pretty cool eh. Now, you probably watched the first cast do it so you'll have a strategic advantage. You have half an hour to get unpacked in your cabins, get changed and get to the top of Mt Total Drama. He he, good luck. Oh and teams get to choose which cabins you want, but they're the same so it doesn't really matter."

*** Confessionals ***

Anne Maria: "So Chris wants us to get set up in our cabins and get up a giant cliff in just half an hour! And then he wants us to jump off it into water with sharks in it! Nuh uh, I am not gonna do that! I'll get my hair wet if I jump in the water!" *sprays hair* "And my tan'll wash off." *sprays hair*

Lightning: *Shows off muscles* "Awww yeah! Lightning is gonna ace these fools! Sha-Lightning!" *Mike knocks on door* Mike: "Are you done in there yet! There are other people on this island!"

Mike: *Sits down* So these are the confessionals, well in case people see it happen I might as well let the viewers know. Okay so, I kind of have something called M.P.D or Multiple Personality Disorder. It's kind of hard to explain how it happens but, sometimes they just come out and take over and I can't control them. I just hope they don't interrupt when I'm trying to finish the challenge, I mean, who wants to get voted off first!"

*** End of Confessionals ***

Everyone headed to the cabins trying to avoid getting caught by any of the mutated animals. Unfortunately, Scott was caught by a mutant shark when Jo shoved him into a small river. Who knew there was gonna be a shark in there! Me and Brick helped get away from the beast so luckily, I gained some trust from Brick. Except, since Scott wasn't hurt so I thought I'd laugh. Why? Because it was funny! But I don't think Brick liked that so I didn't tease him or anything. Once we made it out of the woods and reached our cabins, my team took the west cabins and the Toxic Rats took the east cabins. On entering them, no one was impressed. Getting over it quickly I took one of the bunk beds and started unloading my stuff. I took out my swim suit and walked to the communal bathrooms to get changed. Once I was finished, I exited and returned to my cabins only to find everyone was still unpacking their stuff.

Meg: "How long does it take you guys to unpack your stuff?" I questioned only to find everyone amazed at how I was all ready to go.

Zoey: "Wow Meg! I can't believe it took you so little time to get ready! I saw your bag and I could have sworn it was bigger than mine!"

I saw my chance to make friends so I took it. I sat down next to her bed and started to chat.

Meg: "Uh, yea, I guess it was. Maybe I'm just rushing a little I mean, Our first challenge starts in fifteen minutes so I got a bit jumpy."

The girl giggled at me.

Zoey: "You don't need to worry so much it's just a challenge. We can worry once we get there I mean like, ITS A HUGE JUMP. Now that I think about it, I think . . . I-I think . . ." She couldn't finish her sentence.

Meg: "You think what?"

Zoey: "I think I'm gonna die! Did you see how HUGE that cliff was!" She went ballistic, I didn't know what to think but the other girls in the cabin were covering their ears.

Meg: "Calm down Zoey! Calm down! We're all gonna jump and we'll all be fine. Like you said no need to worry. It's just a challenge." I gave her a warming smile and she stopped freaking out.

Meg: "Okay I think I'll just go change into some other clothes and back again later. I'm going for a warm up run. I'll be waiting for you girls at the top of Mt Drama. Bye!" I waved and The other girls waved back. Except for Anne Maria, she was too busy spraying her hair.

I grabbed some more clothes and headed back into the communal bathrooms. After I was changed I stretched and began running at a slow pace. Coincidentally, I ran into Brick who seemed to be on a warm up run as well. It was a pretty big clash and we both fell to the ground.

Meg: "Ugh, my head. Oh no, um sorry Brick I got distracted, I should have seen you there. What were you doing anyway." I stood up and went to give the poor guy a hand up but instead he got up by himself and shook it.

Brick: "No, no, that was my fault sorry about that. I was just going for a warm up run to get ready for our first challenge. Any who it's a pleasure to meet you."

I blushed and shook his hand back.

Brick: "I see you know my name, so, what's yours?"

Meg: "The name's Meg and it is a pleasure to meet you too cadet."

He raised an eyebrow.

Brick: "How'd ya know and how'd ya know my name?"

Meg: "Oh please, are you serious dude? But I guess it's not that obvious. I just have really good observant skills and I'm a good listener. Chris announced your name when you entered the island and you can tell that you have military heritage because of the way you act and what you wear."

Brick: "How I act and what I wear?" The guy looked a little hurt and it made me jump.

Meg: "No, no, not like that, your just fine the way you are, in fact, I think you're really great acting all large and in charge." Brick looked a little more cheered up but I avoided his eyes, embarrassed by what I had said.

Brick: "And what were you doing?" At the sound of his question, I blushed.

Meg: "Oh um, I was going on a warm up run too. I mean, I don't want to have a cramp in the middle of my jump." Brick looked surprised at the fact that I was more worried about getting a cramp in the middle of the jump, rather than the jump itself. I could tell by his facial expression that he was impressed.

Brick: "Well then why don't we finish our warm up together?" His question surprised me and I was about to say yes but then I remembered my parents rules in order to stay focused on winning.

"_Always take notes, no giving away game plans, no sharing any special shortcuts, no sharing any secrets, no lending anything I give you to others, __n__o alliances unless you're sure you have their full and complete loyalty, no lying to others unless they've lied to you, always suck up to Chris and Chef but not too much and most importantly, absolutely NO boyfriends! Got it? Good." Then they made me watch all three seasons of Total Drama. My parents were serious about me winning. I can **not** screw this up. Besides, there are cameras everywhere and my parents are watching 24/7. I can't do this kind of stuff until the show is over completely. I have to stick to the plan._

Meg: "Um, sorry Brick but I prefer to run alone, but thanks for the offer." I said hesitantly. He looked at me uneasily for a moment.

Brick: "Alright then, see you at the challenge then. Later Meg."

He ran off and I sighed in relief. 'I have to keep it real and I have to stick to the plan.' I told myself as I began my warm up with a few laps around the mutant woods.

* * *

Chris: "Well it looks like our first competitor is a bit early." The host proclaimed.

I looked around to see that I was the first person to the top of the cliff. I expected everyone to already be here waiting for me. I sat around for a while sucking up to Chris and trying to understand how all the toxic waste got on the island. Turns out it was Chris' idea to order some toxic waste for the next competitors to challenge with, but it came three seasons late and the plane that was delivering them had crashed into the island. He said it was a disaster but it was the only reason to have the next season here. Eventually, Jo showed up cheering in victory as Brick came trampling behind her.

Jo: "Yea first one here! Take that Maggot! I was the first person to ge~" She stopped her cheering when she saw me sitting on the grass waiting with some playing cards. Catching his breath, Brick also saw me.

Brick: "Hey Meg! How'd you get up here so fast?" I didn't really know how to answer his question but I tried my best.

Meg: "I walked up here wearing these super sneakers my dad gave me. They are really comfortable and they have special quirks that can help me do better. My father designed them especially for me so don't try put them on because you'll regret it. They shock people that aren't me." I couldn't help but show them off I mean, how cool were they?!

Jo: "Special sneakers? That's cheating!" Jo complained. I could clearly see it in her eyes. She was so jealous. Smirking I thought I'd tell her the truth.

Meg: "How is it cheating when I didn't even turn them on? I only used them so I wouldn't step on anything that could effect my feet. I was using them the way people use normal sneakers and like I said, they were REALLY comfortable!" She cringed and poked her tongue at me. She was totally ticked and even Brick could see it so he tried to change the subject.

Brick: "You brought cards?"

Meg: "Huh, oh yea. I thought that everyone would take a while to get here so I brought some cards to occupy myself. I've been playing with Chris but he's getting pretty boring."

Chris: "Don't play with her she totally cheats!"

Meg: "Just because you haven't won a single game against me, doesn't mean that I've been cheating." I smirked at Chris who was a real klutz when it came to cards and he was cringing in jealousy of all of my victories against him. Jo looked surprised and so did Brick.

Jo: "Not a single game? Alright, I'll play."

Brick: "I'm in too."

So we all sat there and played cards (except for Chris who just played games on his HUGE phone) until every one turned up. Me and Brick one all of the games and Jo lost every single time. When Lightning, Scott, B, Cameron and Zoey showed up, they joined in too and we played teamed games. My team consisted of Me, Brick, Scott and Zoey from then on and The other team consisted of Jo, B, Cameron and Lightning but even with the brainiac on their team, my team won every game. By the time everyone showed up, my team had won 27 games straight. I was known from then on as the 'master of cards'.

Everyone except for B jumped in the challenge, even Dakota and Anne Maria (who were actually pushed) and every one except for Scott, Staci and Sam landed in the safety circle and avoided sharks. So, in the end that was it for the first challenge and The Toxic Rats lost and B was voted off for not jumping.

Scott made enemy's with one of the mutant sharks named Fang. I kind of liked it though because I thought he looked pretty funny and sort of cute when he was running for his life. Me, Mike and Brick helped him get away from the shark (again) and I gained some loyalty and trust from that encounter. I became friends with mike and talked with him and Zoey over dinner for about an hour. I came to see that he had a physical and unstable problem. It was like there was different people inside him trying to take over his body. It was really weird and I noted it down. They asked me why I was writing stuff and I told them my parents wanted to hear everything about my adventures here because they couldn't watch the TV because they were always working too much. Zoey helped me feel less home sick when I talked about my parents and Mike cheered me up by sharing some really funny stories. We ate our mush that we were given for dinner even though it was really disgusting. We all had some laughs and a bit of drama and in the end it was a great day.

And so ended my FIRST day at Camp Wawanakwa. I had trouble getting to sleep that night but eventually, I fell asleep by thinking about a certain someone who will NOT be mentioned.


	3. The late bird, gets the scare

Mutant maggots: **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

An extremely loud horn went off in the guy's side of the cabin and woke up everyone! Except for me because I was already awake. I was about to go on a run to get me started for the day when it happened. I was outside of the cabin stretching and at the stop of the sound, Brick exited the cabin.

I raised an eyebrow.

Meg: "Brick? Was that horn your doing?"

Brick: "Eh? Oh, yea. That's my special alarm clock. So what are you doing out he re so early? I mean, it's five o'clock i n the morning. You're not doing anything devious are you?" 'I couldn't believe that the sound was just an alarm clock. 'This guy is insane!'

Meg: "I was going on my morning run. Hey aren't you worried about the rest of the team NOT wanting to be up this early, I mean, that alarm clock is crazy loud!"

He pulled a worried face.

Brick: "Oh yeah . . . I didn't really think about that. Hey have you seen Jo anywhere?"

I raised an eyebrow.

Meg: "Jo? No I haven't seen her anywhere. She not in the girl's cabin. Why, do you think something happened to her?"

He let out a sigh.

Brick: "I hope not. She's one of our best players."

I felt a frown appear on my face as he peered up at the sky. 'I guess he thinks I'm no good then . . . Wait a minute! Why do I care?' I began arguing with myself.

Then a sudden ruckus started up in the cabins.

Dakota: "Oh my god! What was that noise! I can't sleep! I _need_ my beauty-sleep!"

Scott: "What the hell was that!"

Lightning: "Ugh . . . C'mon coach. Just 5 five more minutes . . . *snore*"

Meg: "We better shoot off before they catch us. They won't be happy when they find out it was your alarm clock that woke them up."

Brick: "Alright then, catch you later Meg."

We both ran off in opposite directions. I hadn't a clue whereabouts I would do my run so I just ran. About forty or so minutes later I noticed the cabins re-appearing in front off me. I stopped and realised that I had run around the perimeter of the island. I wiped away numerous drops of sweat from my forehead and my pink cheeks. I entered the cabin to find that everyone was still in bed. Well, accept for Zoey (who actually wasn't even in the cabin anymore?), me and Jo (who was still mysteriously missing). I was sweaty and smelly and needed a shower. I carefully crept over to my bed and began digging through my cloths.

I picked out my most comfortable underwear/bra, my favourite green camo shorts, my black thermal, 'Black Ops 2 Zombies' official T-shirt and my matching sneakers and headed for the showers.

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy heads!" Chris' voice rang out through the camp. It was almost twice as loud as Brick's alarm clock. After returning from the showers I had sat outside the cabins and played on my game-boy. I didn't want to sit in the cabin because Dakota was snoring . . . Loudly!' Chris had caught me by surprised and I almost jumped out of my skin. I let out a quick shriek as I dropped my game. My heart broke as I watched my treasure snap, crack and shatter into a million little pieces. Small pieces of glass, plastic and random cables covered the ground.

I didn't speak. I didn't move. My jaw hung low and my eyes bulged. I didn't know what to do. I just stared.

Chris (On the speakerphone): "It's time for today's challenge!"

I heard numerous groans from both cabins.

Chris: "Meet up at the Lunch Hall and have some quick breakfast then Chef will tell you what to do from there. Chris McLean, out."

I was too astonished to have listened to any of Chris' words. Finally, I managed to choke out something.

Meg: "Oh . . . My . . . God."  
I was supposed to say it really loud but I had only murmured it under my breath. I couldn't say it any louder. I began to choke on my own breath. I slumped down onto my butt and sobbed. Wiping a few tears from my reddened eyes, I tugged at my own hair and told myself to harden up. I mean, it's completely my own fault. My Mother and Father had told me not to take anything valuable to Total Drama, but no! I had to just go off and take my stupid game-boy with me! I clenched my teeth. I felt my face flush an _angry_ red.

Meg: "I'm ready for the challenge." I said aloud, standing up all high and mighty. Then it hit me. Feeling stupid I asked myself aloud:

Meg: "Wait, what are we supposed to do? I-I think I zoned out . . . Arg! Oh c'mon! It doesn't matter I got this! B-But . . . ARG! I'm not even making any sense to myself!" I shook away my confusion and knocked myself on the head as a wake-up call.

Hearing more groaning, I turned to the cabin and trotted inside. I saw Zoey was back. Surprisingly, she was actually in bed! She must have just taken a quick bathroom break earlier when I was in the cabin. She sat up in her 2-piece PJ's, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. There was also Dakota, and boy, she looked a _mess_!

Dakota: "Nnnng, h-huh? Oh, what? H-How are you already awake?" She said in a droopy voice. She couldn't stop yawning. Her eyes were half open and the bags under them made her look zombie-like. I was sure that she got about _no_ sleep last night. Yep, it was pretty obvious.

Meg: "Ummm . . ." I struggled to answer her question. "I don't really know. I don't usually get up so early. I actually _love_ to sleep in."  
It was true. Almost whenever I get the chance at home, I would sleep in as late as possible. 'Weird' I thought to myself. 'When did I get so . . . Perfect-ish? I-It must be the camp. It's getting to me. And it's only the third day!'

* * *

Our second day was a day off. Why? How would I know. We never even saw Chris that day and we only saw Chef at the Lunch Hall. Probably just some business stuff. But it was great. I had hung out with almost everyone! We had a dance contest just for fun and Mike won. B-But it was pretty weird. He did like ballet or something . . . Weird. I tried my best to avoid Staci but I ended up talking to her for ten minutes anyway. And man, what a _liar_ she is! I had expected a challenge on the second day but oh well. It gave me time to make friends, but it seems that Jo doesn't like me so much. So much for '_No enemies were to be made__.' (Making enemies with Jo . . . I think?) _and_ 'don't lie to people unless they've lied to you_,' _(Talking to Zoey and Mike about my notebook)_. Oh, and not to forget about _'no telling other people about things that I give you,_'. Sorry dad. You would have saw that. But the shoes were _so_ cool!

* * *

***CONFESSIONALS***

Scott: *sharpens stick with shark tooth* "So Mr. Drips-alot's clock/alarm thing went off and wakes up EVERYONE! Oh yea, he's gonna regret doing that. Sorry pal, but you're next to go."

Dakota: "Oh my gosh, Chris is such a jerk! I need more sleep! I'm getting bags under my eyes! What if someone sees me like this? I-I can't take it! *puts on sunglasses to cover eyes*. And I can't believe Meg is up already. I mean, seriously?! Is she some sort of _super_ girl?

Zoey: "It's really early but I think I still had a pretty good sleep. I wonder if Mike is alright. He was pretty weird yesterday when he pushed Lightning over and started doing ballet. Now that I think about it I-I . . ." *voice trailed off*

***END OF CONFESSIONALS***

* * *

Ok, that's enough for this chapter. Ok, ok, there wasn't really anything good in this chapter and I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't posted ANYTHING AT ALL in AGES. I'M SO SO SORRY! I kinda went of FF for a while and I'm sorry :( I wanted to quickly post something to let you guys know that I'm back! I PROMISE I'll have the next chapter in about 4-7 days and dudes . . . It's gonna be juicy :D Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. Is this a good story line? should I keep it going or should I just drop it? :D :D :D :D :D Ok then, well ttyl guys!


	4. Challenge No 2 Time to get serious

After everyone got ready, Zoey, Dakota and I headed over to the Lunch Hall. Zoey filled me in what where we were going. When we got there, we saw Scott, Lightning, Cameron, Brick, Mike and Ann Maria. We expected them to be sitting down, eating their 'so called breakfast', but they weren't. Everyone was searching, looking for something.

Zoey spotted Mike checking for anything under one of the tables. She rushed over to greet him.

Zoey: "Hey Mike!" She beamed.

Zoey had caught him by surprise. He quickly raised his head without thinking. Zoey gasped as he hit his head under the table with a loud "_thwack_".

Mike: "Ouch." He moaned. He back out from under the table and rubbed his sore head. Then he sort of . . . transformed. He quickly gasped for air. Then, his back arched and he held his hip. His lips tucked away and he clamped one eye shut.

Zoey: "Oh my gosh! A-Are you alright Mike?" She stammered. But 'Mike' didn't seem to hear her.

Mike?: "Dang flab it!" He croaked with anger.

Zoey: "Uh, Mike?" She questioned with concern.

'Mike' raised his eyes up to the young girl in confusion.

Chester: "Mike? Who's Mike? The name's 'Chester' little lady." He proclaimed in his croaky voice. That's when everyone stopped. And then stared . . . at Mike. Or was it even Mike? Then, at that moment, he took another big breath as he gasped for air. He stood up straight, opened his eyes, released his mouth and dropped his hand by his side. He blinked.

Mike: "Ah!" He cried as his hand shot back up to his head. He paused for a moment to take a look around.

Mike: "Um . . . What's everyone staring at me for?" He asked innocently.

***CONFESSIONALS***

Mike: "Aw man. Did someone show up? Was it Chester? Man, I thought I could keep him away. I mean, he is the least harmless of them all!"

Zoey: "Okay, Mike is acting _really_ weird now. I wonder if he's feeling alright . . ." *sighs*

***END OF CONFESSIONALS***

Lightning: "Pfft. Weirdo."

Everyone returned to their searching.

I wandered off to see what everyone was looking for. I passed Zoey and Mike and heard Zoey ask if Mike was feeling alright. She sounded concerned. But who wouldn't be? Lightning was right. either he had a problem or he was just weird. I walked up to Scott who was searching through empty cabinets.

Meg: "Hey Scott." I called to him as I approached him. He turned around to greet me.

Scott: "Huh? Oh, hey Meg. Have you found anything yet?" He questioned.

Meg: "Oh, I just got here." I explained. "So what's going on? What's everyone looking for?" I asked.

Scott: "Oh, um, well. We all came here like we were told to but Chef wasn't here!" He continued. "So we're all looking for something to eat. But there's nothing here!" He complained. "Mike had a theory that there was a secret note somewhere, telling us what to do or something, so he's looking for that."

Meg: "Oh wow. That's a pretty good concept Mike has there. But seriously, no food? At all?" I raised an eyebrow. He sighed.

Scott: "Nope. Not a single bit."

Lightning came strolling into the kitchen.

Lightning: "Man, why isn't there any food? Lightning needs his protein!" He demanded. He walked off, further into the kitchen.

Scott looked up at me.

Scott: "So, what do you think of the problem?" I brought my hand to my chin and thought for a while.

Meg: "Hmm . . . Well, I'd say that this is probably a secret challenge." I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

Scott: "Secret challenge?" He asked looking puzzled. I smiled.

Meg: "Yea, like Mike's theory. We have to find something before the other team finds it. And the team that finds it, earns a special reward for the next part of the challenge . . . Or something like that." His eyes grew wide.

Scott: "Wow. That's a pretty good theory. You know, you're pretty smart. I know I wouldn't have thought of that."

***CONFESSIONALS***

Scott: "And the game begins." *laughs* " But it's true. She is smart, so gotta be careful.

Meg: "Compliment No#1. Probably part of his plan to get me into a secret alliance with him or something. Man, I thought we could be friends." *sigh* "Maybe I can turn him over so we can be friends. Wait. A-Am I over thinking stuff? Maybe I am. I mean, it was just a compliment. UGH! This camp is getting to me!"

***END OF CONFESSIONALS***

Meg: "W-Well thanks. But I'm not that smart." I felt myself blush a little. He put on a big grin. 'Oh no' I thought. I could see that he was just about to say something when Lightning shouted.

Lightning: "Food! C'mon guys look! Meat!" He cried out.

Meg: "What?"

Scott: "Really?"

Cameron: "Food?!"

Staci came running into the Lunch hall. She was a mess. she was covered in dirt, her hair was like a birds nest and she looked as sweaty as a pig.

Staci: "Oh my gosh guys! There are kidnappers on the loose and they are after me! Hey, that reminds me of when my great great great great uncle, taught his nephew how to-" She seemed to have disappeared.

Some of us didn't seem to have noticed her. Others just ignored her and cheered as everyone rushed over to Lightning who was inside a walk-in freezer. the meat was raw so no-one decided to start eating straight away. Except for Lightning. He didn't seem to notice. Or care. That's when a door slide down behind us. The room grew dark and we all stared and the door in confusion. Then we heard an engine start. Then we started to move.

Dawn: "I am quite unaware of what's happening. W-Where are we going?"

Cameron: "W-What's going on?!"

Everyone was freaking out and surprisingly, Brick was freaking out the most. Who knows why. Some of the girls screamed. Anne Maria complained because she dropped

A small shaft slide open and Chef peeked through at us.

Chef: "Hold on and shut up! We'll be there in a minute but it's gonna get bumpy" He shouted at us. The small room grew quiet . . . or at least quieter. My mouth zipped shut and I stood up straight as I held onto the bare wall.

Meg: "Yes sir Mr. Hatchet sir!" I saluted. I didn't mean to say it. It just blurted out of my mouth. I could feel everyone staring at me. Chef grinned.

Chef: "Finally, some show of respe-" Brick interrupted him.

Brick: "Where are you taking us?!" He screamed. His eyes grew wide with fear. All eyes locked on him.

Chef: "Shut up, kid. You'll find out soon." He grunted. Closing the shaft, he gave out an evil, little chuckle . . . then he jammed his finger.

* * *

It felt like hours but it was probably only ten minutes or so. The vehicle came to a stop and the door was finally opened. Bright sunlight streamed in onto us. Brick stood up in his corner. He had sat there the whole trip, hugging himself, whispering things. We all ran. I got out first. Big mistake. The vehicle was lifted to one side so that everyone fell out . . . and on top of me. I felt my breath being knocked out of me. I tried to breathe, but there was no air. Struggled to crawl out from under the pile of campers. When I finally did, I was gasping for air. I could sworn I was going to die. I held onto my hip as I stood in front of a large object. A large monitor. With Chris on it. I cleared my throat.

Meg: "Ah hem. Chris, what're we doing here?" I held my arm realizing that someone had actually landed on it. It throbbed with pain.

He turned around. He was in an office filled with screens, monitors and papers. He was drinking a coffee or a cappuccino . . . or something.

Chris: "Well it's about time our campers got here." He commented. Chef appeared from behind the small truck and growled.

Chris: "Any who," He rolled his eyes. "It's challenge time!" He announced. Everyone grumbled and groaned. Even me. I wasn't quite in the mood for a challenge. Everyone started to get up and off of each other, brushing off dirt and grass. My knees had dirt on them and my shorts were covered in grass stains. I tried to rub them of but it only made it worse.

Chris: "Alrighty. So, today's challenge is a rescue challenge. Both teams will head into the old abandoned mine to save one of their team mates." Brick's eyes grew wide.

Brick: "Jo!" He cried. Chris smirked.

Chris: "Yep. That's right. The Toxic Rats will be searching for Staci, and The Mutant Maggots will be searching for Jo." I was startled. 'So _that's_ where Jo went!' I thought to myself. I never would have guessed.

Sam: "Well that'll be easy for us. Staci won't stop talking!" Sam pointed it out even though he didn't need to. Everyone already knew Staci was a blabber-mouth. And a liar. And annoying.

Chris: "First team to find their team mate and escape with them '_alive_'wins today's challenge and the other team will be seeing me at the marshmallow ceremony tonight."He announced. Chef carried numerous back-packs in his arms. He heaved them onto the ground behind us. Chris pointed at them.

Chris: "Those are yours. You have to carry them as you complete the challenge. Inside is a timer. When the timer reaches '0', your team mate will be . . . um . . . well . . ." He pretended to slice his throat with his hands. We all gasped.

Dawn: "What?! No, you wouldn't!" She cried, outraged. Who knows why?

Chris: "Yep. I've set a bomb to go off in a certain amount of time so if you don't save your pal, and get out of there in time then you'll all be gone." Brick stared into the cave, looking worried. He turned to the monitor.

Brick: "Is it well lit down there?" He asked. Chris chuckled to himself.

Chris: "It's a mine dude. Pitch black, all the way." Brick locked his eyes on the entrance.

Brick: "D-Do we get to use flashlights or anything?" He quickly continued.

Chris: "You guessed it. First team to get to them get the flash lights. The other team get a jar of fire-flies." Everyone turned to the entrance. I immediately went and grabbed one of the bags. I picked it up and I was going to sling it over my shoulder, only if it weren't so heavy! They felt like they weighed a tonne!

Meg: "Oof! What did you put in these?!' I demanded. Everyone else began to pick up, also realizing how much they weighed. I watched Cameron as he tugged at the bag, dragging it along the ground. I managed to finally tug mine over my shoulders. Chris chuckled.

Chris: "That's none of your business. No peeking. Just take out your timer and be on your way." He replied with a grin.

Scott: "So does this mean the challenge has started?" He questioned. For a second I thought he read my mind. I was just thinking that.

Chris: "Yep. GO!" I got up off the ground and sprinted into the cave. I saw something that looked like an elevator. 'That's my way down' I thought. Brick ran along my side as the others tried to catch up. Brick jumped into the elevator first but I was a close second. Scott jumped in next. Then Lightning, then Zoey and Dakota. We found flashlights on the floor and we picked them up. There were three of them. Scott, Lightning and Zoey picked them up. I searched for more just in case and I found one. I snatched it up before someone else took it. The other team looked a little . . . well, useless. Cameron could barely life his bag. Sam was distracted by his game . . . which reminded me of my game. My expression turned serious. I reached over and shut the little safety gate. I waited for the click but there wasn't one. It was broken, so I just held it there. My team stared at me.

Meg: "C'mon." I said "Let's go." The next thing I knew, the elevator was falling. Falling to the ground with a big 'CRASH'! Again, my breath was knocked out of my chest. I couldn't see a thing. The world had turned black. I heard my team utter painful groans. Brick screamed.

Zoey: "Is everyone alright?" Zoey questioned frightfully. It didn't sound like she had gotten hurt.

Scott: "Ungh!" Scott grumbled.

Meg: "Uh . . . yeah." I muttered in a weak voice.

I held my arm as I regained my breath and my strength. I felt for my flashlight. I found it next to a rock of some sort. I switched it on. I saw that I was no longer in the elevator. No one was. We had all been knocked out and onto the hard, solid ground. More flashlights turned on. We each stood up, looking for something . . . anything. The whole mine seemed to be on it's own. Just one big cave. Then Zoey spotted a passage way.

Zoey: "Look!" She cried, pointing to it.

I directed my flashlight towards it. There was another one next to it.

Lightning: "Which one do we take?" Shrill animal cries pierced through the air. The came from the right. I looked at the one on the left. Mine cart tracks.

Scott: "I say we take the one on the right, because it's the '_right_' one. Get it." We stared at him. So dry. And was he crazy?! Or just deaf? I rolled my eyes.

Meg: "Mine cart tracks." I explained pointing. "We go left." My expression remained serious. I didn't want to lead the way but I had no choice. I began to walk into the left one and the others followed. Dakota stayed near Zoey and Lightning stayed near Scott. For some reason, everyone had excluded Brick. probably because he had been freaking out earlier. He ran up to me.

Brick: "Uh, mind if I stay near you?" He asked politely. I noticed that he didn't have a flashlight. I flashed him a smile.

Meg: "Sure." I replied. "Here," I held out the flashlight to him. "You lead the way." I saluted to him. I expected that to make him happy, but he looked a little shocked.

Brick: "W-What? R-Really?" He stuttered. I could have sworn he blushed. I gave him a playful nudge.

Meg: "C'mon soldier. Lead us to victory!" He smiled and took a hold of the flashlight. He blushed and looked away.

Brick: "T-Thanks." He gushed. I gave him a little push and he stumbled into something. My eyes grew wide with excitement.

Brick: "Mine carts!" He exclaimed. He gave me a high-five.

Everyone rushed over in a hurry.

Zoey: "Oh wow! Nice one Meg!" Scott rolled his eyes in dismay.

Scott: "Yeah, nice one Meg." He said sarcastically.

Dakota: "Ew! They're all covered in dirt." She held her nose. "And they stink!" Although her complaints were annoying, they were also true. They smelt bad, but they looked like they were in good working condition. We were most definitely going to ride them. Brick sniffed the air a few times.

Brick: "I can't smell anything."He commented. We all stared at him. He really couldn't smell anything?! Weird.

Meg: "C'mon, lets get going. We only got a certain amount of time." I remembered. Lightning smirked.

Lightning: "Shot gun!" He cried, as he dove into the front cart.

Zoey: "I'll go in the front too." Zoey said as Dakota scampered after her.

Dakota: "Don't leave me! I'll go too!" She cried, following Zoey into the front cart.

Brick: "Then us three should go in the back to even it out." He said, motioning for me and Scott to join him into the back cart.

Once were all safely comfortable in our seats, Lightning pulled the lever and the carts began to move. I felt something warm wrap around my left hand. Brick was holding it. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was in deep thought. I looked away and in all awkwardness, I asked:

Meg: "Ah . . . Brick. What are you doing?" His eyes remained shut. He didn't seem to hear me.

Brick: "Everything is going to be alright Meg." He had mumbled it under his breath but I managed to hear it. I blushed. I felt weird. And for some reason, I was annoyed. I awkwardly shook off his hand and looked away. I closed my eyes . . . and began to scream.

* * *

I change my mind. I clasped my hand around Brick's hand again. As well as reaching over and grabbing Scott's hand. I don't know why. I was just scared. The mine cart had taken a big dip down a slope. It caught me by surprise. I had been on many roller coasters before, but this track was unstable, and the mine carts were wobbling like crazy. Scott looked at me with a weird look. I ignored it and turned to Brick. He stared ahead in horror. He seemed so scared. So frightened. He had dropped his flashlight onto the floor of the cart. I heard some of the others let out short screams. My heart thumped and my breaths became shorter and faster by the second. It was dark but the others in the front were shining their torches ahead. That's when I saw it. I gigantic slope . . . that was missing some rails. I knew that as soon as we got to it, we would fall. Fall forever. I tried to scream. I tried to warn everyone but no words would come out. I wanted to point, but I didn't want to let my hands go. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. As the cart ran along the track, they made a horrible squealing sound. They sounded like cats being tortured. A horrible thought. Then I heard a squeal. It took me a few seconds to realize it was Zoey's. I took a quick peep to see what was wrong. She was pointing ahead. Ahead at the big gap in the rails. A few more seconds and we will fall. More screams drowned out the sounds of the rails. The next thing I knew, we were falling.

* * *

Woops, thought I'd just edit it a bit. Haha sorry. I couldn't help myself. Please, eave a review, I want to know what you think of the story so far. IF YOU DON'T, I WILL CANCEL IT! Well, actually I won't, but still. PLEASE! Leave a review or send me a PM. PLEASE!


End file.
